One-shots, drabbles, and Frankenstein bits
by AidantheAmazing
Summary: This is my AWESOME collection of all those one-pagers in my notebook. Many of them are prompted, and the chapter name will tell you what the prompt was.. Read and Review!
1. Yours to Hold (song prompt)

_I see you walking by_

James watched Alice as she walked past his hiding spot. She was so beautiful. The way she carried herself; so confident, so graceful. Even with a heavy book bag on her shoulder.

_Your hair always hiding your face_

Her violently violet bangs covered her right eye as usual, concealing the jagged scar and slightly off-colour glass eye she'd gotten the year previous. He thought the scar was cute, and a symbol of her Gryffindor bravery. She, however, had deemed it ugly and was ashamed of what had happened to get the scar, so she always hid it.

_I wonder why you've been hurting_

The expression on her lovely face was one of sadness. Were she and Dmitri fighting again? James couldn't stand to see her in pain.

_I wish I had some way to say_

Every day James prayed for the chance to tell Alice how he, but he could never find just the right words to express his feelings for her. He usually just ended up stammering himself into silence.

_You're going through so much_

You can say that again.

_But I know that I could be the one to hold you._

James stood, taking out his headphones and stepping out from behind the suit of armour.

"Hey, Alice, what's up?"


	2. Purple Puppies (prompted)

"Vithi! Puppies canth be powple!'

"They can so if I want them to!"

"No they canth!"

Dominique reached out and swatted the purple crayon from her sister's hand. Victoire was livid, and reached over to grab Dominique's colouring book. She tore out the page Domi had been working on and ripped it in half. Domi's mouth fell open, revealing three missing teeth in the six-year-old's mouth.

"MAMI! Vithi thore my tholouring buth!"

"Well, she hit me first!"

Fleur, their mother, walked in.

"What are you arguing about now?"

"Purple puppies." The girls said in unison, and at the confused expression on Fleur's face launched into an explanation.


	3. Red (prompted)

Rylee held up yet another dress to show her younger sister Regan, this one a dark sapphire blue. They had been shopping all morning to find a dress suitable for the Yule Ball, but to no avail.

"How about this one, Reg?"

"Oh, Rylee, it's lovely! But your…"

"My hair. I know, it doesn't match anything. But Mum won't let me redye it."

"Ah, well, sis,perhaps something in the next shop…?"

"Perhaps…"

Three high-end boutiques later, they decided on a black-and-silver strapless lace gown. Ry was still slightly disappointed. She doubted her straggly pink spikes would ever amount to anything elegant enough for Yule Ball.

Her disappointment must have shown, because their mother, Gabrielle Delacour-Chamer, noticed it at tea.

"Rylee, darling, what's wrong?" she said.

"She's worried about her hair, Mummy. It's too casual for the Yule Ball." Regan piped up, saving Rylee the trouble of answering.

"Well, if it means that much to you, _ma cher__é_, I'm sure your Aunt Fleur could whip up a potion that won't damage your hair as much as that Muggle hair dye you use. What colour were you thinking?"

Rylee looked over at Regan and grinned.

"How about red?"


	4. Puffy Bunny (prompted)

Cedric Longbottom slipped into the back of his N.E.W.T. level Transfiguration class just as Professor Zabini started giving the day's instructions. He checked his wristwatch as he slid into the seat next to Dylan Malfoy. Technically, he wasn't late.

"Today we will be Conjuring rabbits. The theory is much the same as inanimate objects, but you will find that it requires a great deal more focus. You don't want your rabbit to be missing a foot because you didn't concentrate properly!"

Beside him, Dylan groaned.

"Ugh, I hate Conjuring!"

He was silenced by a glare from his twin Deici, but Ced agreed with him wholeheartedly.

Professor Zabini finished her instructions. Once they had been told to begin, Deici turned her chair around to face the boys.

"You guys could at least try to pay attention!"

"We do!" exclaimed Dylan, "Now, what're we doing?"

Deici sighed. "We're Conjuring rabbits."

"Oh, uh… okay. How d'ya do that?"

Deici sighed again and began explaining the theory of Conjuring to her twin. While Deici had inherited her mother's brains, Dylan had only inherited his father's cockiness.

Luckily, Ced had made one of his more successful attempts to pay attention the Monday previous, when Professor Zabini had explained the theory.

He closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment before whispering the incantation. Then he tentatively opened one eye to look at the creature on the desk.

It was basically a furry pouf with ears, a face, and four paws. Deici looked over. She giggled at the creature.

"Ced, did you hybridize a rabbit and a Puffskien? That is one puffy bunny!"


	5. Miranda Granger

Miranda Granger checked her watch as she and Lottie rushed to Transfiguration.

"Oh my goodness, we're late! McGonagall will be so mad!"

"Come off it, Miri. She'll be glad to take points off a couple of Slytherins. You go ahead, I have to use the loo."

Lottie walked off, and as soon as her blonde head disappeared in the crowd, Miri saw the person she least wanted to see.

Her sister. Hermione.

Mione was flanked, as usual by her two friends Harry and Ron. Miri blushed as she caught Ron's eye. He was Mione's friend, and Mione had made her swear that she'd never tell him her name, but still…

*CRASH!*

Miri's foot caught on that of a suit of armour. Books and papers went flying as the small girl threw out her arms to catch herself.

Sprawled on the ground, Miri heard Ron snigger as the trio walked past.

"First-years. I swear they get clumsier every year."

"Ron, don't," Mione chastised, "It's not nice to make fun of them!"

Miri's cheeks burned with annoyance that Ron had called her a first-year (she was a second-year), but she was inwardly glad that her sister had stood up for her. She dragged herself into a sitting position and was gathering her things when she heard a boy's voice next to her.

"Here, let me help."

She looked up to be met with the pale, pointed face of Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, thanks Draco."

He gathered up the rest of her books and stood, offering a hand to help her up. Miri took it, and was pulled into a standing position Draco placed the stack of books in her arms and grinned at her.

"Be more careful next time, filthy little Mudblood." He said, and sauntered away towards the Charms classroom.

'Filthy little Mudblood' was, in this case, an endearing term. Long story short, after Hermione's unceremonious disowning of Miri during Miri's Sorting, Draco had taken Miri under his wing and become somewhat of a brother to her.

Miri walked the rest of the way to her class to find Lottie already seated in the back row.

"Take my own sweet time using the loo, and I still get here before you. What's up with that?"

"Tripped."


End file.
